


Punishment and Pleasure

by Savageseraph



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Lust, Masturbation, Pegging, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: Mazikeen finds it so damned delicious when they fight.Written for 4bdnsn0wflake for a female lead masturbation prompt on the Comment Fic community on Livejournal.
Relationships: Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Punishment and Pleasure

Mazikeen finishes fastening the harness around a wispy girl with blue hair that falls to her waist and dark, wicked eyes. The girl looks a fairy princess, and Maze grins as her gaze drops to the girl’s waist. A fairy princess with a shimmering opalescent dick. The dildo is as impressively large as it is beautiful, and Maze hums to herself as she slicks it up. 

“Make mama proud, darling,” she says as she gives the girl a light slap on the ass before sending her over to the bouncer kneeling with his cheek pressed to the floor and his ass in the air. He knows his place. She’s made certain of that. He will allow this not because he wants it--Maze knows he doesn’t--but because she demands it.

Maze sprawls back in the booth and spreads her thighs as the girl kneels behind the bouncer. She slides a hand down her body, fingers combing through her damp curls. The girl spreads his cheeks, frowns slightly.

“He isn’t…” She glances at Mazikeen. “Don’t I need to…?”

 _Oh, sweet child._ Maze practically purrs. _So innocent._ She could tell the girl that no matter what she did to make this easier for him, he wasn’t ever going to relax into it. She could tell her that the line between pain and pleasure is razor thin and that with the right touch both were equally capable of making a man hard. Instead, she says, “You’ll be surprised how flexible he is. Just go slowly. He’ll be fine.”

The girl wets her lips, and despite the lust rolling off her, Maze thinks she’s going to balk. But she takes a deep breath, nods, and positions the dildo against his body.

Maze slips her fingers between her legs, letting them glide through her wet heat as the bouncer tenses. He squeezes his eyes shut tight as the girl pushes and Maze circles her clit with light teasing touches. She rubs more urgently as he starts to tremble, and a delicious shiver runs through her as he cries out when he’s breached. The girl pauses, watching him clench around the dildo.

“Should I…” She swallows hard. “Should I stop?”

“No. Just go slowly. I want him to feel _every fucking inch._ ” With the size of the toy, there’s little chance he won’t.

The bouncer’s gaze locks with Maze’s as the dildo forces him open inch by excruciating inch. Maze can feel the anger rolling off him, and she basks in it. It’s almost like another set of phantom fingers pinching and rubbing, thrusting and teasing. He _hates_ this. Hates that it makes his dick hard and his balls ache. He hates _her_. And his rage and the fact he can’t do anything about it makes sparks of pleasure crackle through her. She arches her back as she slips two fingers into her body.

“Fuck him, princess.” Maze puts a flicker of compulsion in her voice and sees the girl shiver as it sinks into her. She grips the bouncer’s hips hard, starts fucking him in long, languid thrusts. His whole body tenses, and he growls, starts to push himself up to throw her off. His ability to try to resist sends a surge of lust through Maze. Oh, it’s so damned delicious when they fight.

“ _Surrender._ ” His whole body jolts like he’s been struck by lightning. “Take it.” A pause. “And enjoy it.” She didn’t have to add the last, but his rebellion deserves to be addressed.

His whole body shakes as he tries to fight her command, but as the princess fucks him more urgently, Maze sees the fight drain out of him, sees him rocking back to meet her thrusts. He bites down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, and even the faint scent of it on the air has Maze’s body tightening even more. The best punishments are a bloody sports.

It brings her close. _So close._

“Turn the other way.” He turns his head from her, and oh, that’s it. _That’s better._ The short, black hair, the leanly muscled body. It’s not perfect. It’s not quite what she craves, but it’s close. Close enough for her to pretend there are scars on his shoulders. Close enough for the broken cry he makes when he finally comes to bring her release.


End file.
